Rose Bernstein
'''Rose Bernstein' (ローズ・バーンシュタイン Rōzu Bānshutain) é uma importante personagens na franquia de games de luta The King of Fighters e na fanfic The King of Cartoons. É conhecida por ser filha do temivel Rugal Bernstein e está sempre acompanhada de seu irmão Adelheid Bernstein. História Sendo filha do poderoso Rugal Bernstein, ela nasceu para vencer. Ela, ao lado de seu irmão Adelheid, controla o Skynoah, um navio aereo que foi baseado no Blacknoah de Rugal. Ela e seu irmão foram os anfitriões do torneio em The King of Fighters 2003. Ela observou a luta de Adelheid enquanto tocava piano, mas ele foi derrotado pelo time Ikari Warriors. Ela não queria liberar os vencedores, mas desaprovando a atitude da irmã, Adelheid pede para liberá-los, já que eles ganharam de forma justa. O próximo torneio, ela se junta a Adelheid em sua busca por lutadores fortes e mais uma vez os anfitriões do torneio XI. Ela aparece antes das batalhas apenas para falar com seu irmão ou insultar o adversário. Quando Adelheid vence os adversários do torneio de KOF XI, Rose debocha dos perdedores e acaba levando uma bronca de seu irmão, que diz a ela que mesmo perdendo é preciso respeitar a honra dos lutadores. Rose acaba ficando com raiva de seu irmão e Botan acaba se aproveitando da garota, psicologicamente fraca, para controla-la. Tendo controle total da mente de Rose, Botan faz a garota organizar o torneio do KOF XIII, para não gerar suspeitas sobre o grupo Those from the Past. A atitude suspeita da irmã deixa Adelheid preocupado, que o faz se juntar a Heidern na investigação sobre o verdadeiro proposito do torneio. Com a derrota de Saiki e a mudança no tempo pela inexistencia de Ash Crimson, Rose se livra do controle e ela e seu irmão acabam perdendo a memoria sobre os acontecimentos no torneio. Em The King of Cartoons Neo WaveRose acompanha seu irmão Adelheid pelo torneio da cidade. Sua primeira aparição em TKOC foi comendo em uma lanchonete reclamando da pobresa do local. A garota ao sair apressada quase é atropleada mas é salva por Vinix. Ao descobrir que o garoto é o Rei dos Desenhos, começa a demonstrar raiva pela morte de Rugal. Vinix acaba tendo que enfrentar Adelheid no torneio e acaba vencendo o irmão de Rose. Rose recusa a aceitar a derrota do irmão nas mãos daquele que matou o pai dos dois, mas Adelheid interrompe a crise de Rose dizendo que foi uma vitoria honrada e que ela deveria aceitar. Mais tarde Rose acaba se encontrando com Vinix no Shopping um pouco antes das finais e embora receosa ela aceita a ajuda de Vinix em carregar todas as suas sacolas de compras e ainda é desafiada por uma partida no fliperama onde ela nunca jogou. No final de Neo Wave Rose demonstra uma divisão entre amor e odio pelo Rei dos Desenhos, disfarçando sua vontade de re-ver Vinix novamente com uma desculpa de desafia-lo novamente em uma partida de fliperama para desta vez derrota-lo. Em The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact Rose e Adelheid aparecem andando por uma cidade e por uma confusão entre Rose e Lars, Adelheid acaba tenso que lutar contra Lars. Mas a luta é interrompida por Bell. Personalidade Ao contrario de Adelheid, Rose puxou a personalidade de Rugal, tendo um sentido avassalador de orgulho e de alta imparcialidade. Ela é uma narcisista egoísta, mimada e mal-humorada. Se as coisas não acontecem como ela quer, cuidado. Rose é a clássica mulher "sofisticada". Estilo de Luta Rose até o momento nunca foi vista lutando, sendo é desconhecido seus poderes. No entanto, em entrevista com a Fighters Front Line, Nona afirmou que ela parece herdar aptidão de luta de sua família através de suas habilidades na esgrima. Músicas *'Revolutionary Etude' *'Beautiful Flowering Melody' Temporadas que apareceu *The King of Cartoons Neo Wave *The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact Memorable Quotes *EU SOU RICA!!!! *... Patético. *Vencer é tudo. Como você faz isso não importa! *Você lutou bem... Mas não o bastante. Hoo, hoo, hoo! *Eu ouço em você, irmão! Uma sinfonia de vencedores! *Pelo amor de Rose... Faça o seu melhor, irmão! *Irmão... você é incrível! *Meu irmão perdeu... Não pode ser...Não te perdoarei Vinix! Não deixarei você ir assim! Não sairá daqui com vida! *Não vou te perdoar, nunca vou te perdoar... Trívias *Embora Rose seja posta como parte das V-Girls, ela é a unica incapaz de atingir Queen Mode, visto que por ser ser filha de um vilão ter cruel e ter puxado muito de suas maldade, ela é incompativel com o poder de um Rei dos Desenhos. Ver Também Gallery *Rose/Gallery Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Feminino Categoria:V-Girls Categoria:Personagens Alemães Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Março Categoria:The King of Fighters